Little Secret
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: The Detective Boys are going camping! But what happens, when Conan's packing, Ran overhears him talking to Haibara about his secret? Who will he have to turn to if things don't go so well? AixConan, RanxShin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A small fic, sort of Ai x Conany...my first try at writing her as one of the main characters in my stories, as well as another try at using Japanese names and stuff. I've watched 400 episodes and all the movies aside from movie 14, so I should know a lot, right? XD Well, we'll see...and its not really AixConan romance...they're just pretty much the main characters.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Gosho Aoyama, so Detective Conan is not mine.

Little Secret

Edogawa Conan was walking to the detective agency with Haibara Ai at his side. They'd just gotten out of school, and the Detective Boys were going camping this weekend, so Conan was spending the night and that way they could leave early in the morning. Ai came with Conan while he got his things, though Conan was sure it was for amusement or some other reason that she was tagging along. The rest of them were too staying over at Hakase's too. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko, all now ten years old, along with Conan and Ai.

Two years had passed since Kudou Shinichi had become Edogawa Conan. Two years, and after several tries of a temporary antidote, there was still no permanent cure to the APTX-4869. Conan was beginning to look more and more like Shinichi everday, and Ran was getting more and more suspicious as time went on. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hide it from her.

Little did he know that he wouldn't have to for much longer.

......................

"Tadaima!" _(I'm home)_

"Welcome back, Conan-kun!" Ran's cheerful voice exclaimed as she walked into the main room. "And Ai-chan's here too." She smiled. Without the Shonen Tantei-don (_Detective Boys_, correct me if I'm wrong) with them, they looked like such a cute little kid couple. But, if Conan were actually Shinichi...

"We're going camping with Agasa-hakase," Ai said as Conan went into the room he shared with Kogoro. "Edogawa-kun's just packing his things."

"You're leaving tonight?" she asked surprised. Ai shook her head.

"We're leaving tomorrow. But everyone is staying over at his place tonight."

"Souka (_I see_)," said Ran with a little smile. "Well, I hope you all have fun. And make sure Conan-kun doesn't get into too much trouble, okay, Ai-chan?"

"Oh, don't worry, I will," Ai said sweetly as she walked over to his room to see what was taking so long.

.....................

"Are you ready, Edogawa-kun?"

"Give me another minute, Haibara. Mou... (_Geez_)"

Ai merely sighed to herself and watched Conan pack. The door was closed, but she still spoke quietly. "She's not suspicious, is she?"

"Even more so now," Shinichi sighed, finishing packing his things, then looked right at her. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, Haibara."

"You can't tell her anything. It's too dangerous, you know that," Ai said as she walked over, looking him right in the eye. "You do know that, right?"

He sighed once more and nodded. "I know, Haibara."

"Well then... ready to go camping, Kudo-kun?" she asked so suddenly making him blink. She'd immediately changed the subject.

He shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be," he said not too excitedly and she let out a small laugh. The two walked towards the door, which Ran moved away from and sneaked into the kitchen, leaning against a wall with her eyes wide, hoping she wouldn't get caught.

_Shinichi..._

"Ja ne, Ran-neechan!" called Conan from the door. Quickly putting on a fake smile, she peaked her head out and waved to him.

"Ja ne, Conan-kun, Ai-chan! Be careful!"

Ai's words kept ringing through Ran's head once they left. "_You can't tell her anything. It's too dangerous, you know that." and his.. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, Haibara..."_

"Shinichi..." she whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

**A/N:** I'm not sure if Conan and Ai would talk about it like that at the agency, but they were in his room and the door was /closed/...and it was the only way I could see this working out. x.x One more chapter to go!

By the way, does anyone know a place where I can at least watch Movie 14 RAW? I've seen enough teasers already. XD You can send me a link via e-mail since FF doesn't allow them...sadly. My e-mail is in my profile. Use the Kagome one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I was wrong. This is going to more than likely be a three-shot. Enjoy! Please don't say anything bad about the Detective Boys in reviews, how can you not love them! :O

**Summary: **Ai gets bitten...can you guess by what?

.............................................

**Little Secret **

**Chapter 2**

The trip had been uneventful so far. Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ai were all in the back seats while Shinichi, or Conan, sat up front with the professor. Conan would have long since fallen asleep, if it hadn't been for the three children's singing along the way. Ai was just as bored as Conan was for the time being, both shrunken teens were staring blankly out the windows closest to them, looking at the scenery around him.

Something in his gut told him something wasn't right. Shinichi couldn't place it, however. His heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. His stomach kept on doing flip flops. Not the kind when you're about to tell the girl you've been in love with for years your feelings, either.

"Haibara..." he whispered, motioning for her while the children were singing. She blinked and leaned forward. "You don't think Ran overheard us, do you?"

Ai froze in her seat. It was possible indeed, that they had been overheard. Just because the door was shut didn't mean anything. "It's possible... Edogawa-kun. But she didn't seem too different when we left, did she?" she questioned.

A thoughtful look crossed Conan's face. "No... I don't think so."

"Nani? Nani didn't you want Ran nee-chan to overhear, Conan-kun?"

"Ack!" He was so into his talk with Ai, he failed to notice that the Detective Boys had stopped their singing and were looking at them. Mitsuhiko looked back and forth between Ai and Conan, feeling a small bit of jealousy build up inside him. Was something going on between those two? Why were they always talking in secret?

"Oh, I um..." Ai leaned back in her seat, amused and wondering what lie Shinichi would think up this time. It was hard to think under their stares. "I-I was hoping that, Ran-neechan wouldn't overhear about my plans for her birthday! Un!" Conan laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I was just discussing it with Haibara before we left."

Ai chuckled in her seat as the professor Agasa driving let out a small sigh. His secret was still safe, at least from them.

_Nice save that time, Kudo-kun._

"Really?" Ayumi asked, her blue eyes blinking as she watched him. He felt nervous under her stare. "Ran nee-chan's birthday is in a few weeks.."

"U-Un. With Agasa's help, I was hoping we could plan a surprise party for her," Conan nodded. Ai watched them with interest now.

"Sugoi! Hey, we'd be invited, right Conan?" asked Mitsuhiko, and Conan sweatdropped. "Of course."

_Actually, now that I think about it, a surprise party isn't such a bad idea. It might take her mind off of me...Shinichi for a while._

After his secret had been saved once more, they arrived at their camping destination. It took sometime finding a place to set up the tent, but once that was done the kids were all looking for firewood in groups. Ai and Conan in one group, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi in the other.

_Why were they paired off together?_ Mitsuhiko thought as he watched Ai and Conan walk into the forest.

Since it was already getting dark out, the tall trees blocked out what little sunlight they might see. It was getting cold in the forest. The two shrunken kids were silent as they gathered up some fire wood, until Conan spoke up.

"For once I wish we'd have just a normal camping trip with them," the young tantei sighed as he held his share of fire wood in his hands. "No murders, no robberies, no nothing."

"It can't be helped, Kudo-kun," Ai shrugged. "You are a corpse magnet, after all."

Conan scowled. "Don't say that."

"You know it's true."

Conan sighed and started walking with her in the forest again. However, they had gone a bit too far in, and when Conan realized they were lost, he cursed.

"Damn."

"The forest is too dark and we won't be able to see," Ai pointed out, and because of this Conan turned on the light of his watch. She blinked. "It's not much, but it will help. Come on, let's figure out a way out of here."

............................

"Where are Conan-kun and Haibara-san?" a curious Mitsuhiko asked Professor Agasa, who was making the fire with the fire wood that the three kids, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta brought out. It had been fifteen minutes since their return and there was no sign of Ai and Conan.

"They haven't come back yet," Agasa replied with a small frown. Ayumi bit down on her lip. "Maybe they got lost in the forest?"

"It is getting dark..." Mitsuhiko commented as he looked up at the slowly darkening sky.

_I think they can take care of themselves,_ Agasa thought confidently. _They'll return safely._

_............................._

"I'm not sure if which way we're going is the right way. It feels like we're going in circles!"

Both Ai and Conan sighed. From what he could see on his wrist-watch, half-an-hour had now passed since they walked into the forest. No doubt the Detective Boys had gone back now, and were probably worried as well as Agasa-hakase.

"We need to get back soon," Ai announced. "Who knows what kind of animals lurk in this forest."

"Or people," commented Conan and she sighed. "What? There have been murderers in forests before."

"Let's just find our way out of here before we get eaten," Ai shook her head. Conan sweatdropped. 'Oi, oi...'

Both of them felt like they'd been traveling in circles for what seemed like ages even if it was only just passed thirty minutes. It was getting colder, not to mention darker, and the flashlight in Conan's watch was going to die soon.

"Oi,look," Conan pointed. Ai looked up. After what seemed like ages going around in circles, they had come across a path. One that lead deeper into the forest, or out of it, depending on which direction you chose. But because it was so dark...

"Which way do we go?" his companion asked. Conan frowned, looking around. He couldn't tell because of all the darkness.

"...I guess we'll just have to go with our gut," he said, looking back and forth. "Which way in the path do you think we should take? ...Eh?"

Ai just kept walking forward, along the path, and he sighed. _Guess we go this way._

As they walked, it was quiet. Not even a crow's caw could be heard. But, a few minutes later, Ai stopped, wincing. Conan turned to look at her. "Daijoubou?"

"Hai... I think... it felt like I was bitten by something."

"Nani?" Conan blinked and knelt down. "Oi, does your flashlight still work?"

"Un, it should." She turned the flashlight on on her watch, and pointed it down on the ground. Both hers and Conan's eyes widened.

A snake!

"Haibara!" he exclaimed, kneeling down to look at the snake. "Did you step on it or something?"

"No, I didn't feel it..." Ai said with a frown as Conan looked at the snake, letting out a soft sigh soon after. "Good, it's not a poisonous one. Daijoubou?" he asked again.

"H-Hai..." Ai winced again. It was starting to hurt. The snake soon slithered away and off into the deeper part of the forest, and Conan sighed, lifting her up onto his shoulders.

"K-Kudo-kun?"

"We'll find our way out of this forest," Conan said, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder. "Then we'll get that wound looked at."

Ai watched him for a moment. There were a few emotions showing in Kudo's eyes. She'd seen panic when he'd realized she'd been bitten. She saw relief when she wasn't poisoned. Now there was worry, because her foot was in pain from the bite.

Did Kudo-kun really care about her that much?

**A/N: **Yay, this chapter's mostly centered around AixConan, and its a bit longer too. Next chapter, hopefully the last one, will have Conan, Ai, and a bit of Ran stuffs. :D I just went back and watched some episodes I missed, Meeting With the Black Organization Again, episodes 176-178. They were epic, and we technically finally got to see Shiho! XD I don't think she changes at all during future episodes, does she? And can someone tell me where that is in the manga?

Translations:

Nani? - What?  
Un - Yeah  
Sugoi - So cool!  
-Nee-chan - Elder sister (I'm not sure what the Detective Boys call Ran, so I used that for them too.)  
Daijoubou - Are you alright?  
Oi - Hey  
Hai - Yes


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Final chapter! And be sure to check out my newest fic, Angel of Darkness! My 80th story! Mwahaha. Also, sorry if -everyone- is really OOC... who wouldn't be after learning your friend's girlfriend...well, yeah. Read on and see! Also, I've been listening to Haibara's them while writing this the whole time (otherwise known as Ai no Theme). Hopefully Ai's not -too- OOC...

* * *

**Little Secret **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Kudo-kun?"

A day had gone by after the camping trip. It was raining on the way home, and it was still raining now. Everything had been silent at the professor's house until the door opened, revealing a soaking wet Kudou Shinichi, or Edogawa Conan as he was now kown as. He had a bag with him strapped on his shoulders, packed with who knows what. Ai went still. _Don't tell me..._

"She overheard us," he said trying to get the water out of his hair. "She heard us, she knows, and she hates me."

"Kudo-kun, Mouri-san would never be able to hate you," Ai said as she looked at the small, sad boy. She'd never seen him like this. He was soaked, so whatever tears might be falling were mixed with the rain. "Sure, it's understandable that she'd be angry with you, you've been lying to her this whole time, you had to but-"

"She said and I quote, _'Get out, Shinichi! Or, Conan, whoever you are! I never want to see you again'_."

"I didn't hear an _'I hate you'_ in that sentence," she pointed out.

"It was implied."

Ai sighed. She walked over to him, taking his wet bag from him and placing it in another chair. "At least get some dry clothes on, you'll get sick if you stay in these much longer."

"I don't care anymore," mumbled Conan simply staring at the ground. "I wish I'd never followed those stupid guys that night."

"... if you hadn't, a lot would be different," Ai spoke softly as she sat down beside him. "My sister might still be alive, you would still be Shinichi, no one would know about the Black Organization, and you could be with Ran. But I would still be stuck in the Organization's clutches."

"H-Haibara?" he whispered when she got closer to him. "Come on, lets get you out of these clothes, and if you don't get up, I'll drag you up there and undress you myself."

Conan's face went a bit red as she said that, reluctantly getting up and following her up the stairs. She wasn't acting like herself...perhaps she was worried about him? Maybe...

After getting dressed in a new set of clothes with Ai's back respectively turned (although she did glance at him through the corner of her eye as he put on his shirt), she walked over. "There, all nice and warm again, ne, Kudo-kun?"

"Hai..."

Blinking when he realized how close they were, and realizing it was he who had done it this time by walking closer, he wasn't sure what to say or do for that matter.

"Haibara, I..."

"Kudo-kun?"

He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Arigatou."

"Nani?"

"If it wasn't for you I would've probably tried to do something stupid by now," he said softly, and most of her surprise disappeared as she chuckled slightly.

"That's true. Well, since we're giving out thank yous..."

She leaned in, but didn't move to his cheek. She gently pressed her lips to his, and both were surprised at the spark they felt.

It didn't last very long, and Ai pulled away to meet face-to-face with a smiling and slightly dazed Conan.

"Thank you for everything, Kudo-kun. And remember, neither of us are alone in this."

"Ai..."

* * *

"Shinichi?" Ran called as she ran towards his home. Seeing no lights on and no gate open, she figured he wasn't home. Of course not, why would he go there? He was only a child now and couldn't live in a big house all by himself.

To think that what had really happened to Shinichi that night. It was impossible, right? Or at least, she tried to tell herself. But after so long her suspicions had finally been confirmed.

Edogawa Conan was Kudou Shinichi.

After her outburst to him, she felt horrible. He'd been lying to her this whole time, and she knew how much he hated lying, only to protect her. And what had she done? Yelled and him, kicked him out even! Actually that part wasn't hers, he'd done that on his own. Just packed up his things and left.

"Shinichi..." Ran whispered, a few tears falling from her eyes as she ran next door to the inventor's house. She had a bad feeling in her stomach. She was about to knock on the door, figuring that this was probably where he'd run off to, when she saw something through the living room window that was visible from where she was standing.

Ai and Conan...no, Shinichi.

They were sitting on the couch together, talking. Conan was wrapped up in a warm blanket, and Ran realized that he'd ran all the way here in the rain. That just made her feel worse about everything.

She hoped there was still time to fix everything, to fix what she had done. However, upon closer inspection, she realized that the two were holding hands. But wasn't that strange? Ai was just a child after all, right? Wait, she remembered Shinichi saying something...

_'It's really me, Ran! I'm Kudou Shinichi! And Ai, er... Haibara Ai, she's the same as me! She was shrunk too! Please believe me! Say something! Ran?'_

They were in the same situation...they were both in hiding from those men in black, frightened of them discovering who they really were.

More tears fell down Ran's cheeks. She was too late.

"I'm sorry, Shinichi..." she whispered, feeling a lump forming in her throat. She didn't care that she was standing there in the rain. "Please forgive me."

**FIN?**

**A/N:** It's not a three-shot like I said anymore, but a four-shot! There is one more chapter because I got another idea while writing the end to this! :D Hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Yay, I'm happy to see more reviews! By the way, whoever answers this question right from gets a whole jar of virtual cookies, candies, and a Conan plushie because I've been wanting to know this **FOREVER**. What's the episode where Ran says "Don't leave me alone!" to Conan on a boat? All I see are clips of it in AMVs, and I think I skipped it. :O You see it in Opening 9 too, I believe, if that helps. :)

**Little Secret**

**Chapter 4**

"Ran-kun!"

There came the surprised voice of doctor Agasa as he stood at the front door, it wide open. Conan and Ai turned their heads, and Shinichi frowned when he saw how much Ran had been crying since he'd left.

_'Ran...'_

"I'm s-sorry to bother you, Hakase...but I-"

"Nonsense! Come in before you get sick from all the rain," he said gently pushing her inside. Ai frowned when she felt Conan's hand slip from hers and he slid off the couch.

_'Kudo-kun...'_

Conan stood face-to-face with Ran, her looking down at him and him looking up at her. Her eyes were red, and he could still see tears lingering in there, threatening to fall.

"Ran..." he began, but was cut off, as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around him, bringing him closer to a warm chest. "Ran..." he blushed slightly. Doctor Agasa took this as his cue to leave, while Ai simply turned, her back to them.

"S-Shinichi...do you hate m-me?"

Conan looked more surprised than ever by that question. He pulled away only slightly to look at her red face. "Of course not. What on Earth makes you think I do?"

"I don't know...I just...thought you might after what I did..." she frowned, holding him to her. He frowned, letting his small arms wrap around her.

"Ran," he whispered into her ear. He could feel her tears falling onto his shoulder, staining his shirt, not that he cared. "I could never hate you. Even if you somehow became a murderer, I still couldn't." He felt her form shake, and gently rubbed her back. "Shh.."

Ai looked at her empty hand that was restnig on the couch, before getting up and starting to walk away. That was when she saw something she thought she'd never see. Well, at least not until he was Shinichi again.

Ran kissed him.

Conan's blue eyes were wide behind his glasses, Ai's were growing wide too. All current train of thought had stopped.

It was just a small, simple but sweet kiss. But here's the thing. It didn't last long, because Conan was the one to pull away first. This surprised both girls.

"S-Shinichi? Are you alright?"

"We can't do this, Ran. Not while I'm stuck like this, in this body." At her frown, he bowed his head. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright...I understand, there's an age difference between us now," Ran said softly, looking towards Ai.

_'That's not all.'_

Ai was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, letting out a sigh when she felt Ran's eyes on her. She glanced her way, with a cold look that could send chills down anyone's spine, though it seemed to disappear when she looked at Conan.

_'You've moved on, haven't you Shinichi?'_

As realization started to hit her, she had to get out of there before she broke down. Quickly, she unwrapped her arms around Conan, who blinked in slight surprise.

"...Ran?"

"I need to get back and make dinner for dad," Ran smiled as she kissed his forehead. "You can come back if you want. Dad doesn't have a clue who you really are, though I find it slightly amusing that he's been hitting you over the head all this time."

He rolled his eyes, and she stood back up. She turned to go after waving at him.

"Goodbye!"

Why did that word make his heart feel funny? The way she said it... it was different.

He walked back over to Ai as she left, and the two easily saw Ran running passed in the window, though she glanced back in only to see him standing beside Ai.

He saw a few tears fall as she took off again in the rain.

Conan bowed his head as Ai took hold of his hand again.

_'I'm sorry... Ran._'

**FIN**

**A/N: **Am I cruel to leave it at that? Well, I was in class and didn't have time to write a whole lot...but I figured Ran would realize he loves Ai before he actually does himself. XD


End file.
